


Perhaps One Day

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Whatever this was, it was a start.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor/Vayne Carudas Solidor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Perhaps One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Vayne did not turn around when Larsa entered his chambers, prison as it may well be now. Noah followed silently behind him. Sunlight shone through the barred windows, flooding the room. Once Vayne had reached for the whole world and Larsa shuddered to think what he would have done with it had he succeeded. Just when had he lost his brother? Just when had he no longer known Vayne? Had he ever, or had his brother always been shielding him from what he was, had become?

No, Larsa did not want to think that. Did not want to think that the kindness and gentleness both his brother and Noah had shown him had only been a mask to hide the broken and twisted men inside.

“Have you brought your dog to finally cut my head off then?”

“Noah is not a dog.”

“Gabranth has been House Solidor’s hound for longer than you have been alive.” Vayne turned to look at Larsa, brows furrowed as they tended to be. He looked better now, no longer near death as he had after the battle over Rabanastre. Him and Noah both did. At night, Larsa woke from dreams, nightmares, both the men so dear to him dead and gone and for what? Pride and dreams of godhood and the wish for a noble death. “And now he is yours.”

“Aye, better to be his than yours,” Noah snarled.

There was a warmth in Larsa, no, rather heat at those words he could not quite place, when Noah so readily proclaimed himself to belong to him. It should shame him, to have a fleeting moment of wanting to own something so precious, to want to take something even when it was freely given. And yet there was a pride in Noah’s voice. A light in his eyes, those beautiful eyes Larsa could drown in. Like he truly wanted to belong to Larsa.

Could he take something like that? Was he worthy of that devotion? When he felt like nothing but as child, playing at being emperor? Vayne, mad as he had been at the time, took to it so easily, gracefully, as terrible as he was beautiful.

“No one’s head shall be cut off. There has been death enough.” Larsa sighed. To him they may be dear, but to each other they had nothing but venom to give, even now. He could hardly blame them, for all that had happened between them. Things Larsa had witnessed himself and those that came before him. He wondered if he they had ever been closer than this. He wondered if they could ever be again. He hoped so.

“You lead an empire now, brother. There will always be death. Or will you have _Noah_ lay down his swords and sweetly talk your enemies out of their ways? Let me tell you, father did not proclaim him Magister for his way with words.”

“’tis true, I cannot stop every death, wish as I might for it. Still, if I can choose life over it, I will.”

“Even mine?”

“Even yours.”

“Your Excellency. If I may.”

“I said no death, Noah. I know he has been cruel to you, cruel to many. But he is my brother.”

“If it’s cruelty, I have done plenty of that myself, and yet you let me stay by your side. But do you think he would grant you the same? If it were you, not him, defeated, do you think he’d let you live?”

“He—”

“I would not kill my brother. I would not kill the one kind thing this twisted Empire has ever brought forth.”

“Perhaps you think me a fool, both of you. But I choose to believe,” Larsa said. “I choose to believe that not all is lost between us. And that perhaps one day we can be… alright.”

Whatever understanding Vayne and Noah had, Larsa could see in their eyes. If they ever had been friends, if there had ever been kindness between them, Larsa did not know. Perhaps they never were. Perhaps they would never be.

But they were here, with him. Though worse for the wear, they were alive. The war was over. The Empire still stood and so did Dalmasca. So did his friends.

Whatever this was, it was a start.

  


* * *

  
“And you still think you made the right choice?”

Larsa opened his eyes and looked up at his brother’s face, soft and for once not drawn into a frown. His hair spilled over his shoulder, stuck to sweaty and warm skin. He looked lovely. And he was his.

Had Larsa chosen to listen to Noah all these years ago, have his brother dealt with, then he would have never known, never saw the love again in Vayne’s eyes. And not only the love a brother would give, no, the one a man would. And loved him he did, in all the ways Larsa had imagined and then some. In all the ways he had dreamed about in the quiet of the night, in shameful thoughts, when he had imagined Vayne looking at him, truly him and seeing him as not only a child to protect.

No, he had made the right choice. The choice that led to an Empire at peace. Would he have been able to hold it together by himself, without Vayne’s help? Would they have listened to him, would they have listened to Noah, a man some still saw as nothing more than a foreign barbarian? Would he have been able to hold himself together, after killing his brother? Would he have gone the same way as Vayne had after he had killed their brothers? Driven to the idea that an empire could only be ruled with an iron fist, with the cruelty of god? Larsa could not say.

What he could say was that he was happy.

Happy with laying in Vayne’s arms. Happy with turning his head and seeing Noah sleep there, exhausted from their play. Noah, comfortable enough with Vayne now that he _would_ sleep with him near, even if Larsa was sure it was only a light nap he would stir from should he sense anything.

Larsa smiled as he settled his head against Vayne’s shoulder. He could feel a large hand settle on his nape, gently rubbing the skin there. Noah turned in his sleep, and Larsa reached out for his hand and held it. He would never let go.

“Aye. I did.”


End file.
